Blood Zerg
Place ideas for units here Suggestions by DrSuperEvil Brooding Chamber * Main TC * Basic troop production structure Replete Combs * Supply structure * 100 minerals, 200 life * Can be morphed to increase life (+50%), extra supply? (+?) and armour (+2?) Chrysalis Domatia * T2 ground unit requirement structure? Dialyzer * Built on vespene geysers * Makes vespene harvestable * Campaign tech to allow slow auto-harvesting of vespene? Pit Tunnels * Anti-ground defence structure * Slows all enemies in an area (8?) around it * Periodically roots/stuns a random enemy (if more than one target) for ? seconds dealing low (10?) damage. The randomness is to disrupt formations of armies crossing the zone of control this structure has and with a fast attack speed would spread out attacking forces into more manageable waves. * Able to be upgraded to act as a bunker for single (campaign tech to increase number?) ground units adding their attack damage to the root as a dps Scourgeling Roost * Anti-air defence structure * projectile/impact looks like a swarm of glowing creatures * Low splash damage to air units with a chance (ability with defined cooldown?) on attack to disable weapons systems for a few seconds * Campaign tech to cause weapon disable to chain short distances? * Campaign tech to periodically intercept a missile? Histophage * Medic * Uses a morph placement to root itself before dealing a damage aura (3.5 radius?) that heals the caster for the damage dealt while allied units in the aura have life transferred from the caster if it is over 25% life? Limited stack count on enemies to stop deathballs? Limited number of enemies able to be targeted by each/number targeting the same unit? * Upgrade that kills within the aura cause flat value heals? * Campaign tech to increase aura radius? * Campaign tech to increase healing efficiency? Dinergate * Basic melee ground unit * Looks similar to primal roach but with larger mandibles/pincers * 40 life and 1 armor and slow movement speed * Attack deals 7dps but slower attack speed than zergling * Can burrow * Limited function builder?/worker? * Able to be upgraded to use an ability that prevents the caster from attacking and the target from moving * Campaign tech to give 75?% cost refund on death? * Campaign tech to increase base dps up to 12? * Campaign tech to cause splash damage on death? Dorciferon * Medium ranged ground unit * Acts as a mobile unit production unit (not units that are T3?) * Has single target ranged attack that deals about 20dps * Campaign tech to increase train queue to 2? * Campaign tech to increase range? Sporant * Heavy ground unit * Costs similar to ultralisk * Low health, slow and 25-30 dps leeching ranged attack * Upgrade to add non-stacking 10-15dps dot to attack * Able to permanently mind control a single target non-robotic unit. The controlled unit takes periodic damage healing the caster for a percentage. Unable to attack while controlling an enemy. Loses control of the target if it moves too far from the caster. * Upgrade to give an aoe ability that lowers enemy damage by 15% by clogging their weapons? * Campaign tech to increase max life? * Campaign tech to heal from controlled unit but not do damage to it or increased healing? Usurper * Support unit 1 * Looks like a lithe queen with a hunched thin abdomen * Ability 1: Silence nearby units surrounding the caster for ? seconds? * Ability 2: Lays eggs in the target non-robotic unit causing incremental slowing and causing low periodic damage. If the affected unit dies as a result of the buff on it timed life units (Dinergates or same unit as the Phoron ability?) are spawned depending on the phase of the ability. The buff goes through 4 phases of 1 unit>2 units>3 units>4 units. If the target does not die at the end of phase 4 it just takes a flat amount of damage and death does not spawn anything. * Ability 3: Blinds target units in an area for a few seconds and deals some damage * Upgrade to make ability 2 deal AOE damage on target death * Campaign tech to do increase the number of ability 2 unit spawns/always at least one spawn on ability failure? * Campaign tech to increase ability radius? Phoront * Support unit 2 * Low life and movement speed * Ability 1: Forms a symbiotic link with a host friendly unit or structure temporarily removing this unit (buff flags and kinetics) and increasing the armour, max life and life regeneration of the target and adding two tentacle side turrets that attack nearby enemies. On host death this unit is released and a short cooldown applied to the ability. Able to be cast on zombies giving control of the unit until released. * Ability 2: Burrow. Can move while burrowed * Ability 3: Forms a parasitic link to a target structure slowing progress for a long duration (minor DoT too?). Multiple Phoronts can target the same structure stacking the effect. If sufficient stacks are applied the structure is disabled, a caster owned structure is built on top of it and starts spawning timed life broodling like units * Campaign tech to buff adjacent friendly units and structures for less of a boost but stacking up to a number? * Campaign tech for increased movement speed Vector * Support unit 3/Revealer * Attacks give vision of the target unit for 3 seconds * Ability 1: Infects the target unit with a plague dealing splash dot with speed debuff and spreading to nearby units within range. After the buff duration units are immune for a short duration. * Ability 2: Inflicts a wasting disease on the target unit supressing healing and reducing armor * Ability 3: Autocast buffs the speed of friendly units and makes their next attack deal +10 damage * Can detect cloaked units * Upgrade to increase reveal time by 2-5 seconds? * Campaign tech to reduce cooldowns? * Campaign tech to increase debuff durations? Scavenger * Light Air * Light melee air unit * Has an ability to stun non-robotic units for a few seconds * Lunges at ground units * Campaign tech to increase stun duration? * Campaign tech to add a debuff to targets on attack? Raider * Heavy Air * Looks similar to an overlord but acts like a carrier * Fast moving * Spawns up to 8 smaller units that launch themselves at the target unit and grapple onto them dealing periodic damage (similar to hunterling) * Campaign tech to increase spawns up to 10? * Campaign tech to increase spawn life? Cyst * Builder?/Transport * Sacrificed on construction like other zerg to make a structure (Teratophore?) that can construct other structures within a radius? * Flying unit with 2 base armor and high life regen * Upgrade to increase max life (+150? multiple?) * Upgrade to increase transport capacity from 4 to 8 (multiple upgrades for 2-8 capacity range?) * Campaign tech to temporarily cloak/give burrow ability? * Campaign tech to increase movement speed? Congregation Body * Air Superiority Unit * Looks like a jellyfish/pulsating mass surrounded by a swarm * 2.5 Speed, 120 life and 8dps+75% vs an air related attribute * 5% chance null damage (upgrade?) * Upgrade to give a passive ability to chain attacks from Scourgeling Roosts along a line of Congregation Bodies up to 3 long * Campaign tech to increase evasion chance by 7-10%? * Campaign tech to apply the Scourgeling Roost buff to nearby enemies on dealing fatal damage to the hostile target? Oozer * Crowd Control/Hard counter (vs biological) * 150 life, 2.75 movement speed, 5 range * 10dps +bonus vs biological as a cone in front of the unit which slows target movement and attack speed by 15?% for 0.5 secs shorter than the rate of fire * 25?% Life leech vs biological * Upgrade to increase range by +1 * Upgrade to give an autocast ability to ground a single air unit * Campaign tech to allow attack while moving? * Campaign tech to cause oozed units to gravitate together? * Campaign tech for +50 life? Outbreak * Unique * Low life structure with negative life regen * Applies a chaining buff (5 spread range?) to nearby enemy structures that does high DoT (percent current life + constant based?) and persists as long as the caster lives. Caster revealed to target player * Structure kills heal the caster a small amount and give some salvage resources * Able to be built directly from Cysts/morph back into one for a partial refund? * Upgrade to increase life? * Campaign tech to reduce negative life regen? * Campaign tech to increase spread range? Bushwhacker * Sniper * 25dps vs ground 10dps vs air slow attack speed and 11 range * Able to hit air when unborrowed and able to hit ground when burrowed * When unborrowed but has chance (ability with defined cooldown?) to stun for 0.5 secs? * Not cloaked when burrowed * Slows targets when burrowed * Upgrade to ??? * Campaign upgrade for ??? * Campaign upgrade to increase range by +3-4? Recalcitrant? * Siege * 7 AOE dps, 10 range, slow attack speed (3-4 period?) and low life unit (flying?) * Attack projectiles able to be dodged * Builds up buff stacks over time when out of combat to increase the damage of the first attack (up to 3-4x) * Campaign tech to increase magnitude of first attack bonus? * Campaign tech to ??? Race comparisons Here are comparisons of the existing melee units for all the races by role to help inspire new unit ideas for the custom race Builder/Harvester * SCV/Drone/Probe * Identical stat wise and only differ in the way they construct Light Ground * Marine/Zergling/Zealot * Zerglings are cheap and fragile, zealot is expensive and tough while marines are in the middle and ranged * Has a single ability that needs an upgrade and a T3 upgrade to prevent them becoming obsolete Medium Ground * Marauder/Hydralisk/Stalker * Ranged and usually has a bonus vs armored attribute along with a single ability that needs an upgrade Heavy Ground * Thor/Ultralisk/Colossus * High damage and durability with minor crowd control passive Light Air * Banshee/Mutalisk/Void Ray * Highly variable depending on race and has a unique quirk Heavy Air * Battlecruiser/Brood Lord/Carrier * Slow and high damage unit usually with air to air combat being a weakness and anti ground being a strength * Ability can be innate or require an upgrade Air Superiority * Viking/Corruptor/Phoenix * Only can attack air units and has an ability that does not need an upgrade * Ability weakens enemy air or helps survive enemy air superiority units Medic * Medivac/Queen/Shield Battery * Heals and has up to one innate economic/movement ability Support 1 * Ghost/Infestor/High Templar * Caster unit with 3-4 abilities that are not auto cast * One of the abilities requires an upgrade to use Support 2 * Raven/Overseer/Sentry * Caster unit with 3-4 abilities that are not auto cast * Can be air or ground unit Support 3 * NA/Viper/Oracle * Caster unit with 3-4 abilities that are not auto cast * Terran lack a third support but their other two have a higher average number of abilities each * Can be air or ground unit Sniper * Liberator/Swarm Host/Tempest * Long range glass cannon that does reduced damage against air or only does medium damage except against an uncommon attribute * Can be air or ground unit Crowd Control * Hellion/Lurker/Archon * Short range unit with high attack speed splash damage that usually has a bonus against a common attribute like light or biological Siege * Siege Tank/Ravager/Disruptor * Medium to long range unit that does medium to high splash damage to a large area * Can have a weakness at close range combat Unique * Cyclone/Nydus Worm/Mothership * Speciality of the race with no comparable unit found in other races * Cyclone has agile mobile fire, Nydus worm is a global transport and Mothership is an expensive highly durable caster with strong weapons Revealer * Raven/Overseer/Observer * Mobile stealth detection * Can be an independent unit or incorporated into another role * Usually an air unit * Has other abilities/passives Transport * Medivac/Overlord/Warp Prism * Enables occupation/invasion of other land masses * Can be an independent unit or incorporated into another role * Usually an air unit * Has a second ability/passive Hard Counter * Widow Mine/Baneling/Immortal * Unit designed to be effective against specific types of units eg. shielded, spammable light or Medium Ground Stealth * (Ghost or Banshee)/(Roach or Lurker)/(Dark Templar or Observer) * Can be an independent unit or incorporated into another role * Can be air or ground unit * Able to attack or able to move behind enemy lines unseen while not revealed * Can be a caster, scout or glass cannon Raider * Reaper/NA/Adept * Bonus vs Light and able to be rushed * Has a mobility increasing ability to bypass enemy defences to quickly rush the workers Category:Concept Pages Category:Blood Zerg